1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a engine and electrical machine coupled through a clutch and control component.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, energy and noise pollution have become more and more serious problems, with electrical power driven carriers being considered as a potential solution. However, research and development of electrical power driven carriers has up to now been limited by the problem that increasing the capacity of the batteries to achieve a larger moving range increases the battery volume or number of batteries and consequently the weight of the carrier, resulting in greater electrical energy consumption and a failure to meet economic requirements. As a result, in the absence of a big breakthrough in solving battery technical problems, the more practical driving method is to use a combined driving structure.